


Classical Elements

by skycloud86



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86





	Classical Elements

For many cultures and religions, there are four basic elements that make up the universe. These are Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. Four elements forever connected, forever meeting in time and space, forever being associated with all the others and feeling safe in the knowledge that noone could break their bond. These elements complement each other, giving each other the positive energy that keeps them alive. And in a city called New York, these elements took human form.

Earth breathed his first breath and became Will Truman. In this form, his stability and strength can protect his friends in the highs and lows of life. He gives himself deep brown eyes, soulful and expressive, as if encouraging the three other elements to confide in him. Sometimes he comes off as arrogant, but he is a true friend, and this is known to all three of the other elements. Gazing at his three friends, still in their original form, he asked them to also take human form, to join him.

Fire was the next to become human, and as she woke, Earth smiled. Taking the form of a Titian beauty known as Grace Adler, she was energetic and as close to Earth as she could get. A tragedy of the pair was that as Fire and Earth, they could not be together because they were indeed incompatible. Even so, they remained good friends and stayed close enough for Fire to give warmth to Earth and for Earth to give strength to Fire.

Water was the next, and his human form had the most intense blue eyes, an ocean locked inside. Jack McFarland was the name he adopted, and with a joyful jig he welcomed his new form. Flexible and unpredictable, Water was often seen as the child of the group, but was often the most enduring element within it, and was always there for his friends no matter what the situation was.

Finally, Air arrived in the form of a small but sassy woman called Karen Walker. A personal tragedy of Air was that she could not reveal her true self to her friends, and therefore they knew her only as the breeze they felt. Even so, she was compatible with all of the other elements, and although she could be harsh at times, she was often the one who kept the four together.

So the four elements had taken human form, and they began their lives in New York. Their attributes as elements still shone through, and in a way that only they could, they were there for each other. As we leave them, we can be assured that the four will stick together no matter what.


End file.
